


All The Time In The World

by misato



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Homophobia, Humor, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mile High Club, Rimming, Wet Dream, also, so literally just everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misato/pseuds/misato
Summary: Of Disney movies, and ten o'clock curfew, and Connect Four, and plane sex, and a whole lot more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got into book of mormon too late...i've drawn 12 pictures of kevin price in the past week..someone help me

Connor McKinley was still getting used to the lack of routine that came with their new lifestyle. He was more used to living like an Elder than living like an actual person.

For one, bedtime was no longer at ten o’clock as per usual. In fact, it wasn’t even at eleven o’clock.

No, the Elders would stay up watching Disney films well past midnight. When he once suggested that they pause _The Little Mermaid_ so that they could all get some well-deserved rest, he had ended up with one very annoyed Elder Price in his face.

Not that he minded so much.

Elder Price got in his face a lot of the time, and while he still hadn’t learned to fight the automatic blush that came with being in such close proximity to another man, he couldn’t say that it bothered him.

Actually, he rather liked it.

He liked a lot of things about Elder Price. Or, well, _Kevin_. They were mostly going by first names now.

Connor liked the way Kevin undid his tie when it got too hot, fingers working deftly at the knot and tugging it loose, revealing perfect collarbones. Connor liked the way he got way too competitive about everything. Once Arnold had begun a rousing game of hide and seek and it hadn’t ended until someone found Kevin stuck at the top of the tallest tree in the area, too afraid to climb down. Connor liked the way Kevin did most everything, from the way he poured his cereal to the way he knew every word to every song in _The Little Mermaid_.

Maybe that was why he let them finish the movie.

When Connor tried to fall asleep that night, all he could hear in his mind was Kevin’s perfect voice, singing _Part of Your World_ at the top of his lungs.

That’s not the sort of thing that should incite a wet dream.

But it did.

 _Oh_ , it did.

Most of the time, for Connor, hell dreams and wet dreams had started blurring together into a spooky, sensual mess that always ended with him doing laundry at four in the morning.

But this one was anything but hellish.

Kevin Price was straddling him, running his fingers over his own taut thighs, trapped in cleanly pressed dress pants.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kevin moaned, tipping his head back to reveal his pale, unmarked neck.

Connor sort of wanted to mark it up.

Okay, he _really_ wanted to mark it up.

Kevin’s fingers worked at his own belt, tugging it loose before unbuttoning his pants.

“You like it when I put on a show, huh?” he whispered teasingly.

“Y-yeah,” Connor said.

And then Kevin tugged his hard cock from his pants and began stroking it, rough and even.

Connor couldn’t help but watch in awe at the way Kevin’s eyebrows furrowed, at the way he bit his lip.

“Wish I could make love to you,” he murmured, as cum spilled over his hand. “Wish I could fill you up.”

That was when Connor woke up, a moan dying in his throat and his sheets a tangled mess.

He stripped his bed and changed his clothes and went to go clean the sheets before anyone else woke up, thinking he wouldn’t run into anyone.

He was nearly to the laundry room when, in the darkness, he bumped into a figure, dropping the dirty sheets onto the ground.

“Shit!” he hissed, and then clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Wow,” came a voice from the darkness. “I didn’t think you were capable of swearing, Elder McKinley.”

“Elder Price,” Connor said, a little disgruntled as he found the light switch. “What are you doing up?”

Kevin was still wearing his uniform, but his tie was loose around his neck, and a few of the buttons on his shirt were undone. His typically neat hairstyle was disheveled, and Connor wanted to run a hand through it. He looked debauched, and Connor let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“I could ask you the same question,” Kevin said triumphantly, but then he seemed to notice the way Connor was trembling, his hair mussed and his eyes wide.

“Well,” Connor said. “I had a-”

“Hell dream?”

“Of sorts,” Connor managed.

“Oh,” Kevin said. “I snuck out of my room to sleep on the couch. Arnold was snoring.”

“I see,” Connor said, trying to push thoughts of Kevin, undone and straddling him flawlessly, from his mind.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kevin said, placing a careful hand on Connor’s shoulder.

Connor flinched. He didn’t mean to.

“Sorry,” Kevin said. “I should’ve asked.”

“It’s getting more difficult nowadays,” Connor said, his voice guarded. “To turn it off.”

“I...” Kevin said, trailing off.

He bit his lip.

“You…?”

“I….I still don’t think you _need_ to turn it off, Connor. Like I said before, gay thoughts can’t hurt anyone. And even gay actions aren’t all that bad, right? Arnold’s been talking about all that “love is love” business, and, I don’t know, I think I’m starting to believe it. Like, why would God create you with these thoughts in your head if He didn’t want you to have them?”

Kevin was on one of his radical spiels again, and Connor tried to stop him before he got too into it.

“It’s a test, Kevin. He’s testing me. Tempting me.”

“That’s bullshit, Connor,” Kevin said, and Connor flinched. “Oh, don’t give me that. I heard you say it five minutes ago. My point is, do you really think God cares about gay thoughts, or swear words, or keeping a bedtime curfew of ten o’clock? There are murderers in the world. And _rapists_ . And I’ll have gay thoughts, and say swear words, and stay up all night watching Disney films if I _want_ to.”

“You’ll…” Connor said, softly. “You’ll have gay thoughts?”

“Well,” Kevin said lamely, his face flushing pink. “What I meant was…”

“What did you mean?”

“Yes, I’ve had gay thoughts,” Kevin admitted.

“About anyone in particular?” Connor said, and oh, _no_ , he didn’t mean for his voice to sound so _flirtatious_ , and-

“Yeah,” Kevin breathed. “Yeah, someone in particular.”

“Someone here?”

“Yeah. Can I…”

He was only a few inches from Connor’s face then, and Connor couldn’t stop looking at his mouth.

“Please.”

Kevin kissed him.

Neither of them were very good at it, at first. Kevin’s lips were too chapped, and Connor was practically melting into it, so he didn’t have much control over what he was doing. Still, they made up for lack of experience with their enthusiasm.

“Oh, gosh,” Kevin said as they broke apart, his voice coming out as a breathy gasp against Connor’s cheek. “That was nicer than I thought it would be.”

“You thought about this?” Connor asked.

“I thought about a lot more,” Kevin confessed, and not-so-subtly adjusted himself.

“Oh,” Connor whispered. “Do you want to…?”

“Later,” Kevin said. “We have all the time in the world.”

He kissed Connor’s forehead.

“Get some sleep.”

Connor nodded, and went to put his sheets in the wash before going back to his room.

He fell asleep on his bare mattress.

He slept peacefully, without dreams.

-

They didn’t really talk about what had happened after that, at first.

After a little while, the wet dreams came back, even though the hell dreams didn’t.

Connor saw Kevin staring as he went to go wash his sheets morning after morning, but none of the others said anything, and Kevin still wasn’t talking to him, not then.

They avoided each other in the most polite way possible for about a week, until one evening, after everyone had gone to sleep, he and Kevin were the only ones left up. They were playing Connect Four. Kevin was losing terribly.

“How many more rounds of this do you want to play?” Connor sighed, slotting another yellow piece into the grid and winning yet again.

“We can stop when I beat you,” Kevin said, shaking out the pieces.

“This is a game for six year olds. It’s honestly not that hard,” Connor said, but he was smiling.

“It’s incredibly difficult,” Kevin replied, dropping in a red piece.

They kept playing in silence, stealing glances at one another until Kevin placed his final move. He blinked at the grid for a few moments, unable to believe it, and then cheered out loud, jumping up from the table.

“You’ll wake everyone up,” Connor hissed, but his tired eyes were beginning to sparkle with amusement.

“I beat Elder McKinley at Connect Four!” Kevin shouted, and the other man clapped a hand over his mouth, laughing.

Kevin licked it.

Connor tore his hand away, blushing.

“Don’t do that!”

“Why?” Kevin said, grinning devilishly. “Would you rather I lick…”

“Be quiet!” Connor said, frustrated. “That’s dirty, and you know it.”

“So were your sheets this morning.”

Connor opened his mouth and then shut it again, his lips pressed together tightly.

“Arnold’s with Nabulungi tonight,” Kevin said slowly. “Do you want to sleep in my room?”

“Kevin-”

“I don’t mean anything inappropriate,” Kevin said quickly. “It’s just...I haven’t been able to sleep. My anxiety keeps me awake, and I can’t stop thinking about Hell, and my parents, and everything, and I just want someone to hold me, and-”

Connor kissed him.

Kevin went quiet.

 _Maybe that’s the only way to get him to shut up_ , Connor thought, but then he got lost in the way Kevin was licking, hot and sweet, into his mouth.

“I mean,” Kevin said weakly. “We could do other stuff too.”

The erections in both their pants had not gone unnoticed by either party.

The game of Connect Four was left on the table, forgotten.

When they got to Kevin’s room, Connor couldn’t fight the smile that spread, wide and bright, across his face.

“What’s funny?” Kevin asked, closing the door behind them, and Connor kissed him, warm and perfect.

“I never thought I’d get to do this,” Connor breathed, and giggled softly as Kevin kissed over his neck.

Connor felt like he was high, even though he’d never touched drugs in his life; Kevin was intoxicating all by himself.

“Do you have any…?” Connor couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“I don’t,” Kevin said, and Connor felt a twinge of relief; he wasn’t really ready for _everything_ just yet. “But we can always do other things.”

“Like what?” Connor teased, and Kevin got a determined look on his face.

(Connor loved that look.)

“Like this,” Kevin said, and dropped to his knees.

The moments after that were a blur. He almost thought he was dreaming. It all happened so fast, and before he really knew what was going on, he was sitting on a bed with his thighs spread wide and Kevin in between them.

“Oh, gosh,” Connor moaned, and Kevin laughed, the vibrations humming against his cock.

“C’mon, swear for me, Elder McKinley.”

“I can’t,” Connor gasped, and then Kevin swallowed him to the hilt. “ _Fuck!_ ”

When Connor was about to come, he pushed Kevin back nervously, only for his release to spill over the other man’s face.

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean to-”

“That was hot,” Kevin said, and Connor had never heard a good Mormon boy said the word “hot” before, but he supposed none of them were good Mormon boys anymore.

Come was streaked across Kevin’s forehead, and it was in his hair, and dripping across his cheek. He swiped a finger through the mess and sucked it into his mouth.

“Tastes good,” Kevin said.

“Don’t do that,” Connor said reproachfully, but he didn’t really mind.

(Okay, maybe he liked it. Maybe he liked it a lot.)

Kevin undid his tie quickly, and worked on unbuttoning his shirt until he was half-naked. He wiped his face on his dress shirt and tossed it aside before crawling up onto the bed and kissing Connor.

“Touch me,” he murmured, rutting against Connor’s thigh. “If you want.”

And _oh_ , did Connor want. He’d never wanted anything more.

He unbuckled Kevin’s belt and unzipped his pants with trembling hands.

He began stroking his cock lightly, teasing it.

“More, Connor,” Kevin whined, and Connor relented, moving his hand faster and tightening his grip.

He thumbed at the head, and Kevin came suddenly, white spilling over his black dress pants.

“I guess we’ve got a lot of laundry to do,” Kevin said ruefully, after they had changed.

“Later,” Connor said, snuggling into his shoulder. “We have all the time in the world.”

-

“C’mon, Connor,” Kevin coaxed him, the other Elders ready to back him up. “Stay up with us. We’re watching _Mulan_.”

And so Connor did. And when Kevin started singing _I’ll Make A Man Out Of You_ , Connor joined in.

Maybe a new life wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i'd add a little bit more to this, there should be at least one more chapter after this :)

It wasn’t long until Kevin was set to be on a flight back to America. He had spent the upcoming weeks not doing much of anything other than playing board games and kissing his boyfriend. They were the happiest moments of his life.

Still, when he had decided he’d do something incredible, he certainly hadn’t planned on doing his district leader.

He was ignoring the fact that he’d have to face his parents.

Not just about the whole Book of Arnold fiasco either.

He was taking Connor home with him.

On the night before the flight back, after his boyfriend had fallen asleep, Kevin swallowed his pride and prayed for the first time in weeks.

He honestly wasn’t really into the whole Mormon thing anymore, even though he agreed with most of Arnold’s beliefs. He wanted to live his life the way he wanted to, without rules, without turning his feelings off. He didn’t talk about his doubts that God existed in front of the other missionaries, but he certainly had them.

“Heavenly father,” Kevin said softly, his voice still rough from sex, and Connor shifted in his sleep, snuggling against Kevin’s shoulder. “Please give me strength. Please help my parents see past my…”

He paused.

“My sin.”

He was going to continue, but Connor seemed close to waking up.

His eyelashes fluttered and he nuzzled closer to Kevin

He looked at his boyfriend; his tousled red hair, the miniscule freckles that dotted his nose like little stars. Kevin could kiss constellations over his skin.

Was that a sin?

He didn’t know.

Kevin fell asleep, and dreamed that he changed his flight. Instead of Salt Lake City, he’d gone to Orlando. He had Connor had spent hours in the Magic Kingdom, not thinking about sin, not thinking about parents. They had kissed on the Dumbo ride. He woke up smiling, with the taste of cotton candy and Connor’s lips still lingering on his tongue. If there was an opposite of a hell dream, that had been it.

He decided to stop worrying.

That morning, they were early to the airport, but the flight was late.

Connor and Kevin waited with Arnold and Nabulungi. It wasn’t all that bad. They taught Naba how to play Twenty Questions, and Arnold suggested Truth or Dare after that, but Kevin shut that one down immediately.

“I dare you to stop being mean,” Arnold had said in response, and Kevin had grinned and pointed out that it was time to board.

In the middle of their flight, when everyone was starting to fall asleep, Kevin pulled a blanket over him and Connor, and snuggled against his shoulder.

The space was cramped and crowded, but it felt intimate anyway.

“Hey,” Kevin murmured, his lips warm against Connor’s ear. “You wanna...y’know?”

Kevin never actually said the words “have sex.” He always called it  “stuff” or “y’know,” or, much to Connor’s chagrin, “sinful activities.”

“We’re on a freakin’  _ plane _ , Kev,” Connor whispered back.

“Doesn’t that make it ten times more fun?” Kevin said, a smile creeping onto his face.

“It makes it ten times more dangerous,” Connor said.

“You’re right,” Kevin said, sliding his hand up the other man’s thigh. “Let’s wait until we’re in my homophobic parents’ house.”

Connor whimpered as deft fingers brushed his cock through the fabric of his dress pants, and Kevin coughed loudly to cover the sound.

“You can’t be loud in here,” Kevin said, amused. “I haven’t even touched you properly yet, and you’re already moaning. I know the Elders in Uganda didn’t care about your tendencies to scream my name, but-”

Connor kissed him. He mostly did that when he wanted Kevin to shut up.

“Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes. Don’t be obvious.”

Connor stood, adjusted himself, and walked down the aisle. Kevin watched him go.

Thus followed the longest five minutes of his life.

Kevin was painfully hard as he carefully opened the door to the small bathroom.

“Hey there,” Connor whispered, his face flushed, and Kevin shut the door.

Connor kissed him hard, one hand tangling in Kevin’s hair, the other fiddling with his belt buckle.

“We have to be quick,” Kevin said, breathless.

“When are you not?” Connor winked, undoing his own belt, and Kevin rolled his eyes.

Connor leaned in close, pressing kisses to his boyfriend’s neck as he took their erections and stroked them together.

“Gosh, that feels so…” Kevin murmured.

“Yeah,” Connor whispered, spitting on his hand and continuing.

“Oh, that’s…” Kevin gasped out, louder than he meant to. “That’s dirty.”

The sound of their cocks, slick together, seemed deafening in the silence of the little room.

The plane dipped, nearly making Connor stumble and giving them an extra bit of friction.

“Please, faster,” Kevin moaned.

“And  _ I’m _ loud,” Connor muttered, but he sped up his motions.

Kevin finished soon after, clapping a hand over his mouth and biting at his palm to muffle the noise that spilled from his lips.

Connor climaxed too, slowing his movements and making little gasping sounds that made Kevin catch his breath.

“C’mon, we have to clean up,” Kevin said, as Connor snuggled into his shoulder and pressed kisses over his jaw.

Connor always got cuddly after orgasming, but he blinked his eyes sleepily and fumbled for toilet paper to clean them up as best he could.

Connor straightened his belt and left the bathroom first after sweetly kissing his boyfriend goodbye, leaving Kevin blushing and smiling at nothing.

When Kevin got back to his seat, Arnold, who was sitting in front of them, offered a high five.

“ _ Nice _ , man,” he said, and then leaned in and whispered: “Your fly’s undone, by the way.”

Kevin made an inhuman noise and sat back down quickly.

Connor was smirking.

“I thought I’d let you figure that one out,” he said. and Kevin pretended to scowl, but couldn’t hold back a laugh.

He slept for most of the rest of the flight, holding Connor’s hand beneath the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @theatreboys for more gay content


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one
> 
> ): its sad but also ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Arnold and Naba were staying at the Cunningham's house, who had been more okay with the whole situation than anyone had expected. Kevin’s family was a different story.

“Kevin, welcome home,” his mother said, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Thanks, Mom,” Kevin said, although his ribs were getting somewhat crushed.

“Who’s this?” his father said, gesturing to Connor and giving Kevin the look he’d been given at age five when he’d been questioned about the maple glaze donut.

Kevin felt like he had swallowed chalk dust.

“Um, this is Connor McKinley. He was the district leader in Uganda, and he’s also my…”

Jack raced down the stairs and rushed to the front door.

“Hey, Kevin!” he said, grinning. “Who’s this?”

“Uh, I was just getting to that,” Kevin said. 

“Well?” his mother said.

“Well, this is Connor. He’s my boyfriend.”

In that moment, it was like everything stopped. Kevin closed his eyes and imagined Orlando, Disney World, Dumbo, anything but-

“ _ What? _ ” his father said, and Kevin’s heart started beating faster than anything.

Connor turned redder than his hair.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he started. “Your son-”

“Our  _ son  _ is not a homosexual,” Kevin’s mother said, looking as if she was about to faint.

“We’re going to have to ask you to leave,” his father said, looking at Connor. “Our son doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

“Then you don’t have a son,” Kevin felt himself choke out, and he grabbed Connor’s hand and his suitcase and stumbled to the rental car.

He didn’t watch his parents shut the door as Connor pulled him into a tight hug. Kevin’s body shook with sobs.

“C’mon,” Connor whispered into his hair. “We can get a hotel room. We can figure things out later. Don’t think about them.”

And for the first time in months, Kevin Price decided to turn it off.

Connor didn’t notice, at first. He drove to the hotel and rented a room and brought their suitcases up and put on the do-not-disturb sign and shut the door before he realized that Kevin wasn’t crying. He looked numb, and distant. His eyes weren’t bright anymore.

This couldn’t be the same Kevin that sang along with the entirety of  _ The Lion King _ just a few nights ago.

“Hey,” Connor said. “Do you want something to eat?”

“No.”

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

“No.”

“Do you want anything?”

“No,” Kevin said, and and went for the bed.

He crawled under the ugly patterned sheets and shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

His breathing was shaky, like he was trying not to hyperventilate.

Connor climbed into bed next to him and wrapped his arms around the other man.

“It’s okay to be upset.”

“It’s not,” Kevin said. “I have to turn it off, I have to-”

“You have to  _ what? _ ”

“You know,” Kevin said, and laughed a little. “Like a light switch.”

“No, Kevin,” Connor said, and then he was crying. “No, no, no.”

“It’s better this way,” Kevin said, his eyes brimming with tears.

“It’s not,” Connor said. “You need to cry, Kevin. You need to feel. You need to  _ love _ .”

Kevin let out a breathy sob.

“Love?”

“Yeah. I love you,” Connor said.

“Oh,” Kevin said. “Why?”

“What do you mean,  _ why _ ?” Connor said, incredulous. “I love your stupid haircut, and your voice when you sing Disney songs, and your eyes when they light up. I love you when you’re happy, or scared, or sad, or turned on, and I don’t want you to hold any of it back.”

“Turned on?” Kevin whispered, and Connor rolled his eyes.

“Is that all you got out of that?”

“I love you too,” Kevin said, and then kissed him, soft and slow. “Now fuck me.”

He never usually swore like that, but Connor supposed they were throwing all caution to the wind.

Then he realized.

“You want me to…?”

They’d had penetrative sex a couple times; Nabulungi had gotten them some supplies, but Connor had always been the one, well, bottoming. Kevin had never asked to switch, and Connor liked the way they did it just fine. But now that he was offering, he kind of liked the idea.

“I want to feel,” Kevin said. “I want you inside, Connor, please.”

He was undoing his tie and pulling at his white shirt. A button popped off.

“Fuck these clothes,” he said, struggling out of his uniform. “Fuck these clothes, fuck my parents,  _ fuck God _ .”

“Hasa diga eebowai,” Connor whispered. 

“That’s right,” Kevin said. “Hasa diga eebowai.”

“We can buy new clothes,” Connor said, and Kevin nodded, looking satisfied.

He had gotten his shirt off, and Connor started kissing over his chest while undoing his belt and tugging off his pants.

Kevin was naked on the bed in moments, and soon Connor was as well.

“Hello,” Kevin said, suddenly looking a little shy. 

“Hello,” Connor said back.

“The lube is in my carry-on bag,” Kevin said.

Connor went to go look for it as Kevin began jacking himself off roughly.

“Fuck, Connor, c’mere,” Kevin gasped out.

Connor returned with the lube and started kissing him hard, stroking his cock with one hand.

“Turn over,” he said, his voice hoarse, and Kevin did, spreading his legs wide and pushing his ass back.

Connor had no idea where he’d learned how to do that -- perhaps he just had really good intuition -- but he liked it.

He began kissing over the small of Kevin’s back, sucking marks against his hips and over his ass before spreading him wide and licking wetly over his hole.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Kevin gasped. 

Kevin had done that to him one night, but Connor had never brought it up again. Still, the other man seemed to be liking it quite a bit.

“I’m going to start with one finger,” Connor said, after a while, pressing a kiss to his tailbone and reaching for the lube.

Kevin nodded feverishly.

“Please.”

Connor worked his way up to two in no time, and by the time he hit three, he had found Kevin’s prostate and the man was writhing and rutting against the sheets.

“Feels so good,” Kevin said, flushed and sweaty, gasping for air. “I’m ready for you.”

“Okay,” Connor said, his voice soft.

He’d never thought that Elder Price would ever become so debauched, so undone, before his eyes. But here Kevin was, all his.

He seemed to trust Connor with his life. He could have let Connor leave alone, he could have lied to his parents, he could have never kissed him in the first place.

“Connor,” Kevin whined, and the man slicked his cock with lube and started pressing against his hole.

“Oh, Heavenly Father,” Kevin murmured, and the words all came out in a rush. “You can go faster.”

Connor was halfway into him.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Kevin said. “I want you to go fa- _ ahhh _ -ster.”

Connor had just pressed against his prostate, and Kevin was whimpering against the plush hotel pillows, biting into the fabric to smother the noise.

“You sure? I don’t know if I can…” Connor bit his lip. “If I can hold back.”

Kevin looked at him, eyes blown dark and wide.

“Don’t hold back.”

And Connor didn’t.

He thrust hard against Kevin’s prostate, slamming into it until the other man practically screamed.

“ _ Connor _ ,” Kevin moaned, high and needy, and someone banged on the wall.

“I’m gonna-”

“So am I.”

Connor reached around and stroked Kevin’s cock as he rammed faster and faster, about to come.

“I love you,” Connor gasped into Kevin’s hair, which was a tangled mess at this point.

“I-I love you too,” Kevin said, and came all over the sheets.

A while later, after they showered and dressed, Connor drove Kevin to Target to buy new clothes.

“Look!” Kevin said, his eyes sparkling. “ _ Disney T-shirts _ .”

“That’s the children’s section, Kev.”

“I think I can fit into an extra-large.”

“ _ No _ , Kevin.”

Kevin settled for a shirt with the word  _ Pride  _ in rainbow lettering on it instead.

He was, after all, proud.

Proud of himself.

Proud of his boyfriend.

Proud to be who he was, without turning it off, ever again.


End file.
